Secret Lover
by GiveMeLovee
Summary: Louis has his eye on a certain brunette tonight. Will he get what he wants? Includes Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. One Direction. Rated M for... ehem, Louis and his lovely man bits.
1. Chapter 1

The party was, like Zayn said, something I had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. The tall ceilings and walls were colored darkly, allowing the flashing lights to distort and illuminate the people within the room in a mesmerising manner. The room had held the obvious smell of liquor and sweat with a hint of citrus freshener. The music had been increasingly appealing as all the new songs with the proper beats for dancing were played without pause in between.

Niall and Harry had gotten me to try many new drinks- probably too many- and it was Liam who insisted that I slow down before I made myself sick. Halfway through the night Louis had detached me from the sofa to pull me to the middle of the room under the wildest of lights to dance. My feet ached and even though I made a pact with my heals to keep them on until I got home I couldn't care less about them as Louis spun me in dizzying circles. I threw my head back and released the laugh that bubbled in my throat causing Louis to beam at my cheerful attitude.

"Another drink?" He asked loudly over the music, pulling me close to him much closer than usual. His hands danced lightly on my hips. I shook my head, still moving to the music. "Not unless you have one too," I said, throwing my arms around his shoulders. I allowed myself to be pulled over to the bar where Louis poured two more drinks, his hand still securely on my waist. I took the glass he offered me and brought the rim to my mouth, draining the contents all at once. I placed the empty glass back on the counter and smirked. Louis shook his head disbelievingly at me but surprisingly, he did the same. "Let's go." He said, pulling me back into the crowd.

One song blended into another and soon Louis and I were dancing heatedly, surrounded by equally sweaty bodies. I reached up and gripped his shoulder with one hand while the other went to the back of his head. I played with the damp hair on the nape of his neck and he tightened his grip on my waist, ducking his head to my neck. "Louis," I slurred, my heartbeat picking up. He paused but seemed to have taken note to the encouragement in my voice and continued, latching his mouth onto my neck.

A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over me, halting my dancing. I stumbled slightly but Louis kept a strong grip on me as his lips traveled up my neck to my jaw, leaving a scorching trail behind. He placed small, teasing kisses along my jaw and my heart beat louder than ever as he brought his lips up to mine, pausing inches away from my parted lips. His hot breath, alcohol with a hint of peppermint, washed over my face and I opened my eyes. A wild, lust filled look clouded his eyes and his mouth was curved at the corner showing his obvious amusement at the situation. His cheeks were rosy pink, whether from blushing or from his alcohol consumption but either way it made him look younger- more vulnerable.

I glanced down at his lips and back up to his eyes and he leaned closer, pressing our foreheads together as his eyes fluttered shut. He tilted his head slightly, searching for my lips but I turned away with a tinkling laugh at the last second. His eyes shot open, searching my eyes with confusion. "Not here." I murmured, dropping my hands. I tugged at the hem of his untucked shirt and bit my lip. "Do you have anywhere a little… less crowded?" I asked, peering at him through my long lashes. He nodded, slid his fingers through mine and proceeded to pull me through the crowd in the opposite direction of the bar.

The crowd thinned and Louis slipped into an empty hallway only to soon turn down another and head up a set of sleek stairs where he nearly tripped twice. The music faded until the sound of my heals were the loudest sound around us. He stopped abruptly in front of a door and twisted the knob allowing the door to open. "After you," He winked, swaying lightly on the spot. I stepped in the room and flipped the switch on, revealing a very large bedroom- Louis'. "No lights," He grinned, flipping the switch off. He closed the door behind him and I boldly grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning us around until my back was against the door. His lips found mine in the dark and he kissed me hungrily, gripping at my shirt tightly. My knees wobbled as his hot lips connected with mine and I brought my hands up to his windswept hair, pulling him closer to me. I had never felt anything like this before. Kissing Louis was… well, it was like kissing a girl if I had to compare it to something- not that I ever had. His lips weren't hard, chapped and desperate like most guys. Instead, they were soft and he kissed with confidence. Or maybe the alcohol did…

I kicked my heals off and dropped a few inches causing Louis to tilt his head down as to not break the kiss. He trailed his hands down my waist, over my bum and down to my bare thighs where he lifted me on one swift movement and pressed his body against me, holding me to the door. My breath became shallow and I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing my skirt to hitch up, and locking them behind him with my feet. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips feverishly along my jaw. He nibbled on my ear and I shuddered, throwing my head back as far as it would go. He took this as an invitation and latched onto my neck. I brought my hands down to his shirt and I fumbled with the first two buttons on his shirt in the dark before growling in frustration and yanking at his shirt, causing the buttons to pop off and clatter to the floor.

"What a shame." Louis murmured, sucking on my collar bone. "I was rather fond of this shirt." I cried out as he bit down on my collar bone, only to sooth the flaring pain with repeated kisses. "Louis," I sighed, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. My head was spinning in circles as he tightened his grip under my bum and spun us around, stumbling towards the bed where he collapsed on top of me in a fit of giggles. I lie there on the bed, my hair fanned out across the duvet, flushed cheeks, breathing heavily, staring up at Louis' silhouette in the dark. He straddled my waist and bent down, placing a chaste kiss on my lips as his hands traced up and down my bare arms. I reached to his waist to free the last button on his shirt and I reached up, pushing the rest of it off his shoulders and discarding it on the ground. He sat back, his knees on either side of me and I stretched my arm out running my hands across his bare torso. I trailed a finger down his hot skin starting at his chest and slowing at his abs until I reached his belt buckle. I hooked a finger in his pants and tugged at them shyly. He dove back down, smashing his lips with mine with a breathy moan. He pressed himself to me and rolled us both over so that I was on top. I brought my legs over his, careful not to break the kiss and sat just below his waist. I sucked in my breath at the apparent bulge in his trousers and grinned against his lips.

"Something wrong?" he breathed heavily reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear. He tugged my top out of the skirt and lifted it over my head, throwing it aside. I bit his lower lip and he hissed, gripping my waist tightly. "Nothing at all." I replied, grinding my hips in a rotating motion. He threw his head back, revealing skin, and let out a low moan. "Off with this, it's unnecessary." He said, tugging at my skirt. He trailed his soft hands up my calves and past my thighs where he gripped the edge of the skirt. I stood and the skirt slid easily off my body. I kicked it aside and Louis hooked his hands behind my knees pulling me down on top of him once again.

I nuzzled his neck, placing sloppy kisses along the tender skin on his neck, occasionally shuddering from Louis' wandering hands. Like Louis did, I suddenly bit down hard on his collar bone and he gripped my thighs while his back arched and he let out a hiss followed by a whimper. Only I didn't sooth the bite I had given him. I moved lower down his body, trailing kisses the whole way down, dipping into his bellybutton where he sucked in his stomach. I looked up, watching his chest rise and fall as he panted loudly. He looked up sharply, wondering why I had stopped and I smirked. I kept my eyes fixed on him as I reached for his belt buckle, unlatching it and pulling the belt away in one swift movement. I dropped the belt on the ground and the 'clang' echoed through the room. Louis bit his lip and his cheeks flushed deep in the light that came from the streetlamps outside. He watched as I unbuckled his pants and pulled the zipper down. He wasted no time and eagerly lifted his hips for me to pull his pants down. AND THEN THEY HAD SEX. THE END.

_**A/N;**_

_**THE END.**_

_**Kidding. **_

_**Well, it really depends on you guys. I have absolutely NO idea where this came from but I wrote it in a ridiculously quick time. If you want me to continue pouring out my dirty thoughts of Louis Tomlinson then by all means, leave a review :3 PS. To the person who knows me personally, you may NEVER mention this… … Never. Ever. M'kay? (: SO! Leave a review (: They're much appreciated.**_

_**~GiveMeLovee**_


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled down his pants and discarded them on the floor where they joined the growing pile of clothes. "Jesus, Lou!" I exclaimed. Louis was absolutely massive! I was sure I had never experienced someone that big. Louis watched me intently as I trail finger along his boxers, feeling his pulsing member beneath the thin material. I watched him throw his head back, revealing angry bite marks on his neck. "Don't tease," he panted.

I moved up and sat on haunches next to Lou, tentatively put my hand past the band on his boxers and delicately wrapped hand around his manhood. Lou threw his head back and sighed. He moaned my name softly. I moved my hand up and down his hardening member, stopping occasionally to run my thumb across the tip where pre cum had collected. After a few more strokes I pulled my hand out and Louis took my arm and pulled me in for a kiss. I straddled him, feeling his hardness beneath me.

He kissed me hard, biting my lower lip and he ran his hands up my sides until he reached my bra. He undid the clasp after fumbling with it a couple times and yanked my bra away from my body, tossing it on the floor. "Much better," he smirked. He reached up with his hands and cupped my bare breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples. I let out a shaky sigh and pressed back into him. He trailed a hand down to the band of my panties and stroked the outer front. "Louis," I choked out. "Tell me what you want," he demanded. I threw my head back and bit back a low moan. Keeping his eyes fixed on my face he slipped his finger past the band of my lace panties and ran his finger over my moist entrance. "Lou...Don't tease" I begged. I ground my hips to him and he let out a low moan, bucking his hips and pressing his fully hardened member into me. "L-Lou, please!" I whimpered. "Tell me what you want." Louis growled his voice harsh. I looked down into his lust filled eyes. "God damn it, Louis, Fuck me," I said aggressively. With a smirk, he flipped us over in one swift movement and latched his warm mouth on my breast, using his hands to tug my damp panties down. He pushed one finger into me up to the knuckle and my breath hitched. I reached up with my feet and with my toes holding the band of his boxers I pulled his boxers down to his ankles. Louis looked up and grinned. "Kinky," he commented. "I like it."

He removed his finger from me, positioned himself at my entrance and I tensed. He ran the head of his hardened member teasingly along my slit and he pressed a chaste kiss on my mouth. "Are you sure you want this, babe?" he asked teasingly. "Fuck me, Louis!" I said impatiently and without warning, he thrust forward, burying himself in me to the hilt. I let out a yelp and arched my back as he filled me, stretching me. Louis barely gave me a few seconds to adjust to his larger than average manhood and pulled out only to push himself back in.

"I'm going to make you scream." he told me as he slowly gathered himself up a rhythm. I shook my head 'no'. He rocked back and forth creating building pleasure for the both of us. With a sudden quick thrust gasped loudly and clenched the sheet between my fingers. "Wanna bet?" he retorted, resuming the rhythm he had before. I tossed my head back and forth as the pleasure quickly intensified. "Lou, faster." I panted. I reached up with my hands and grabbed a fistful of his tangled hair between my fingers and I pulled his mouth back to mine where I kissed him hungrily. He picked up his pace, but barely and I whined against his mouth. "I'm on top so I'm in charge. You can go however fast you want next time," he mumbled against my lips. Prick. "Next time?" I managed. He nodded, biting at my lower lip. Then, without warning, he pounded into me with such force that I threw my head back and cried out. "Louis!" He hissed out in pain as I clawed at his back. "Do it again." he pleaded and I complied, dragging my nails down his back. He let out a low moan. His thrusts held much more force and I found myself whimpering after each thrust. "O-Oh my god, LOU!" I cried.

"Louis?" A voice called out from behind the door. Louis froze mid- thrust and looked over his shoulder at the door. "Go away" he called out after a moment of complete silence. "Lou? I'm coming in," Zayn called, twisting the knob. "NO!" Louis called but Zayn didn't hear. Louis was quick as he grabbed a hold of the covers and threw them over us just as Zayn popped his head in the door. "Get out!" Louis yelled, launching a pillow at the door. Zayn blinked owlishly and stumbled out of the room mumbling apologies. "Sorry! Sorry! I- I'm crashing in the next room, okay?" Zayn slurred from behind the door. "I don't care! Go away!" Louis hollered and I heard Zayn stumble down the hall and into the next room. Louis turned back to me with a sly grin. "Where were we?" he grinned, pulling out all the way only to slam back in. I cried out in pleasure and with a laugh, Louis quickly clamped his hand over my mouth. "SHUT UP!" Zayn's muffled voice yelled from behind the wall. Louis let out a breathless laugh.

Louis's thrusts became harder, more desperate and I struggled to remain quiet. "Say my name." Louis panted. "N-no, Lou." I choked out. "Say my name!" he repeated. I let out a shaky breath in attempt to  
>regain some control. Louis shook his head disapprovingly and with a slight shift in his angle he hit my sweet spot causing me to cry his name out loudly. "Not good enough." Louis growled, his voice strained. "Louis, I'm close." I whimpered. "Me too, hold on a little longer." He groaned. I let out a low moan as the pleasure quickly built up, threatening to spill over. "Please, Louis." I begged, bringing my nails to his back. "Say my name." He moaned. I felt my muscles begin to clench around him. "Louis." I mumbled, feeling my climax creeping nearer. "Louder!" He demanded, pounding into my g-spot. So close... He gave one enormous thrust, causing the bed frame to put a dent in the wall and pushed me over the edge. "LOUIS!" I cried out, arching my back and I came with a shattering force, clenching tightly around Louis's shaft. With a shout, he came loudly and spilled himself in me with quick, jerky movements. With one final thrust, Louis grunted and collapsed on top of me.<p>

We lie there panting heavily, enjoying the aftermath of our climax. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and reached around Louis's shoulders to run my hand through his damp hair. He let out a soft sigh  
>and kissed my collarbone, the closest part of me to his mouth. "That was fantastic," he breathed. "Yes, dear, but you're squishing me." I smiled tiredly. With much effort he rolled off me but remained closely pressed to my side, his arm draped across me. "Stay here for the night," he mumbled into my shoulder placing small kisses on the cooling skin. "I don't know..." I replied. With a tired grunt, he lifted himself on his elbows just enough to connect his lips with mine. "Please?" I let out a sigh, my breath washing over his face and I nodded. He smiled and snuggled up to my side, pulling the covers up<br>over us. He rested his head on my shoulder. "Goodnight, Tommo." I whispered. "Goodnight, Love."

_**A/N; **__**HOLA! So, i didn't get too many reviews on the first part but thats fine. Here's to the lovely people who added this to their alerts! It's quite inappropriate coming from me, but oh well. :P Review? Pretty please? You guys are FabuLouis **_

_**~GiveMeLovee**_


End file.
